


Talk to Me

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Late Night Writing, Original Character(s), Other, PTSD, Post Volume 4(RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: After arriving in Mistral,Ruby thinks back to before and it hurts.A passerby picks up on the pain and they talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts).



> I was thinking and I never mentioned my babies Elix and Loran besides maybe once on my tumblr.
> 
> I wanted to change that,because I just...felt like it you know?
> 
> I also want to gift this to Cabby,as this is like...four months or so of friendship already?Its been a bit and you've been such a beautiful, welcome presence that's just...you're so wonderful<3
> 
> Cabby,you've been my Elix as of late and for that,thank you so much *kisses*
> 
> Hope you enjoy

****

Ruby sat quietly on the steps of the building they were staying at in Mistral,watching the people pass.

Beacon seemed so long ago,and Mistral seemed so...peaceful.

“You okay?”she jolts at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

She looks up to see a person.She can't quite tell if they're a guy or a girl but she doesn't judge.They have dark skin and long black hair streaked with purple.Their clothes are of a drawstring shirt with ragged trousers and what looks like a dress jacket.

“I’m fine,thanks for asking”Ruby smiles.

“You're lying.Room for one more?”they ask and for some reason,Ruby gets mixed vibes that reminded her of both Weiss and Blake.

She just nods and the person joins her.

The two sit watching the street in silence.

“I was there too you know”the person speaks after a while and Ruby looks at them.

“What?”

“Beacon.I was there.”

Ruby looks down at her boots as the person sighs.

“Why are you telling me that?”she asks after more silence, “I don't know you”

“I know.But you're in pain,you and your friends.I just wanted to make sure you're okay”The person smiles, “Besides,you kinda do know me.We almost fought in the tournament but my teammate had food poisoning and we had to drop out.”

Ruby remembers then.

“You’re from Team AXEL?”she asks in amazement.

The team was of older students,the same year as team CFVY.Ruby had once met the leader,Alice on a day out in Vale.They had bonded over weapons.

But that was so long ago.Ruby hadn't heard of many teams surviving the attack.

“Yep.I saw you here and wanted to make sure you're alright”

Ruby looked at them.It had been a long while since she had seen another former Beacon student,and she didn't know what to say.

“Thank you...I guess...”she finds the words hesitantly,and is surprised when the person just smiles and weakly laughs.

“It's okay to be confused.Just remember,you’re stronger than you think”They smile just as there is a call of “ _ Elix _ !”

They look up to see a magenta haired girl in a silver cloak waving to them.Ruby can't help noticing the cloak resembles her own in a way,ripped and worn from a life of fighting,of not stopping.

Of moving forward.

“I should be going”The person stands up.

As they do,Ruby finds her voice again,

“What's your name?”

The person stops,and looks at her.

“Elix”they say after a while.

“Thank you,Elix”Ruby smiles,smiles more brightly than she had in so long.

Elix smiles back, “Anytime.Stay well”

They move away,and reappear next to the girl.Ruby watches as they take the girl's hand and smiles as they do.

She hadn't seen this is quite a while.

Ruby smiles.

Despite everything there's was still love and happiness in the world.

Together the two vanish into the crowd.

And like that once again,Ruby is alone.

But feeling a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to many more months and to not killing anyone in our writing lately XD
> 
> Loves!
> 
> {Fun Fact:Elix is non binary and Loran-the girl-is an asexual bird faunus.They are queer-platonic <3}


End file.
